H
A hírnév (vagy reputáció) egy karakterre jellemző tulajdonság, amely azt jelzi, hogy milyen viszonyban áll egy adott frakcióval. A hírnevet küldetések teljesítésével és bizonyos mobok ölésével lehet növelni. Jutalmul a frakciónál csökkennek az árak, különleges tárgyak válnak megvásárolható, és további küldetések lesznek elérhetőek. A hírnév növelhető még a speciális megismételhető hírnévnövelő küldetéssekkel is. Hírnévi szintek és pontok A hírnév rendszere hasonlít a tapasztalati rendszerhez. A hírnevek szintén szintekre oszlanak és pontokat kell gyűjteni hogy előre lépjünk. A magasabb szintek általában több pontot igényelnek az előző szintnél. A legtöbb pontot a (gyűlölt szint) igényli, amihez 36.000 pont kell. Hírnevet küldetésekkel és (bizonyos) lények ölésével szerezhetsz a tapasztalathoz hasonlóan. Hírnevet veszíthetsz is a tapasztalattal ellentétben, a frakció tagjainak ölésével és/vagy "rivális" frakciónál hírnév szerzéssel. Ha egy rivális frakció pár közül valamelyiknél hírnevet szerzel az ellenfelénél többet vesztesz. 3 ismert rivális frakció pár létezik jelenleg: Aldor (Draenei) vs. Scryers (Vér elfek), Gelkis vs. Magram (mindkettő kentaur), és Steamwheedle Cartel (Goblins) vs. Bloodsail Buccaneers (pirates). Számos ilyen témájú küldetéssel és a frakciókhoz kötött jutalmakkal találkozhat a játékos, ám általában ahoz, hogy a küldetésindító egyáltalán szóba álljon vele semleges "Neutral", vagy ennél magasabb hírnévre van szükség. : NOTE: All NPCs with whom you have Friendly, or higher, reputation will appear , the level colors above are used in WoWWIki only. felett.|comment=Előtte 10% volt nél.}} re.|comment= Előtte .}} Hírnév szerzése és vesztése Nem ismételhető questsek befejezése általában növeli a hírnevedet az adott frakciónál Adott menyiséggel. A legtöbb frakciónak vannak ismételhető questsjei amiket ha megcsinálsz hírnevedet növelik, vagy speciális mobok amiket ha megölsz növelik hírnevedet. Full reputation is still gained by questing at a higher level. For example, completing low level quests with a level 70 character now gives full reputation. This makes it easier to get to exalted and buy another faction's mount. For mob kills, as long as the mob cons green or higher to you, then you will receive full reputation. Grey mobs give 20% of the normal reputation. See the mob difficulty colors chart for when mobs transition from green to grey. Mobs and quests sometimes both increase your reputation with a faction but decrease it with another. For example, killing Gelkis centaurs will increase your reputation with the Magram, but will also decrease it with the Gelkis. Thus there is no way to be Friendly with the Gelkis and the Magram at the same time. For higher-end factions, a general strategy exists to make a rep grind as painless as possible. Take Argent Dawn for example. There are several ways in which to earn reputation for them: doing standard quests, killing mobs in and around Scholomance and Stratholme, killing bosses, and doing repeatable quests. The problem is that each of these methods will only work to a certain extent. Killing standard mobs will usually only get you to revered or so. After that, only quests and bosses will give rep and these are of course harder to do. Therefore, it's in a players best interest to go as far as possible on mob kills alone and then use repeatable quests and standard quests to get through revered. Example: for Argent Dawn, run Scholomance and Stratholme getting rep from kills until you reach Revered status. At this point, rep will stop, but you should have built up quite a collection of Scourgestones and such to turn in in rapid succession to further boost your rep. Similar tactics can be applied to other factions, simply varying the instances you run. Frakció szerzés a SZövetségnél és a Hordánál Minden játszható fajnak van otthona pl.: Darnassus az éj elfeknek, vagy Orgrimmar az orkoknak. A saját frakciódnál hírnevet szerezni csak a kedvezmények miatt éri meg(Repülésnél, Vendoroknál). De ha egy másik frakció faji mountját akarod megvenni akkor exaltedet elkell érned. FIGYELEM A GNÓMOKNAK ÉS A TÖRPÖKNEK NEM UGYANAZ A FRAKCIÓJUK UGYANÍGY A TROLLOKNAK ÉS AZ ORKOKNAK SEM! Küldetések befejezésével és cloth adományokkal növelheted a hírnevedet. A küldetések az adott frakciónak adják a pontot és az oldaladnak is adnak még pontot pontosabban negyedét a többihez(ől.: Vér Elf küldetésnél Silvermoon Cityhez 250 pontot kapsz és a többi hordás frakcióhoz is kapsz pontot 62.5-t). Semmi módja nincs az elleneséges frakcióval való reputáció növelésnek (pl.: Undercitynél hírnevet szerezni, ha Szövetségnél játszol). Hírnév lap "U" Megnézheted a hírnevedet a frakciókkal ha megnyomod az "U" gombot. 3 Lehetőség közül is választhatsz ha egyet kijelölsz: * Show as experience bar: A xp bar fölött egy másik cskon mutatja a hírnevet. * At war: Ha be van jelölve akkor a frakcióban lévő lényeket tudod támadni és a térható varázslatok is hatnak a frakció lényeire. Hated és Hostile esetén ez mindig be van jelölve; Nem jelölhető be a Szövetség/Horda tagjaként a Szövetségnél/Hordánál. * Inactive: A lista legaljára rakja ezt a frakciót. Frakciók listája és jutalmuk For a list of recipes available grouped by tradeskill, see these pages: Most factions listed below have itemized lists of reputation rewards at their respective entries. Kategória:Game Terms Kategória:Reputation